


Mostly Silent Apologies

by toewsyourheart



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsyourheart/pseuds/toewsyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken sex leads to confusion, three months of silence, and...more sex? </p><p>written by <a href="http://theheightoffalling.tumblr.com/">theheightoffalling</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Silent Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for my real deal friend. She is responsible for this lovely thing, not me, so go tell her how much you liked it (because I know you will!).

As the plane gets closer and closer to Chicago, Jonny starts to fidget in his seat, his mind racing. This summer was supposed to be about getting Patrick out of his head, but instead he spent the entire off-season missing him.

Training camp doesn't start for another two weeks, but the team was called back in early for some black tie affair one of the higher ups is hosting; Jon hadn't paid that much attention, to be honest. 

It's late when he reaches his house in the city, the area quiet, and just for a moment he allows himself wish Pat were here to welcome him home. 

He stuffs that shit deep down where it was supposed to have stayed all summer, long enough to shower and pass out on his freshly made bed.

_Thank fuck for lovely maids._

 

His alarm sounds way too fucking early, not that he slept much anyway, his brain kept drifting back to Kaner; worrying about the months ahead, and more importantly, the party tonight.

They had both left things unsaid back in April, but the unspoken agreement was that the thing that happened between them meant nothing. Just a drunken mistake, fueled by the frustration and devastation of not making the playoffs. 

Neither one of them has said a word since.

Jon rolls out of bed and throws on some running clothes. Running helps everything.

Except this time, it doesn't. Now he's just frustrated AND sweaty.

 

The day seems to pass quickly, and before he realizes, it's time to head out. In a fitted black Armani suit, he locks the door behind him and gives himself a pep talk as he drives.

"It's just Kaner. We've been friends for years. Nothing's changed."

He says it over and over, but it doesn’t appease him at all. 

He pulls up to some fancy hotel downtown, and drops his keys twice before successfully handing them over to the valet.

 _Fucks sake, Jon. You play hockey in front of thousands of people all the time. It’s one person. Get it together._  

Patrick is nowhere to be found inside. Not that Jon was looking, because he wasn't. 

He shakes hands with at least a dozen people before he realizes what a dick he must seem like. Snapping himself out of it, he focuses on the people talking to him and decides to worry about Kaner when the time comes.

 

Jonny knows Patrick's here before he ever lays eyes on him. They call it chemistry on the ice, but fuck all if it's not something more than that. And frankly, Jon is tired of pretending that he's not in love with Patrick Kane. 

Jon watches as Kaner moves through the crowd. His navy blue suit fits him perfectly; his skin is tanned from the summer sun, and his hair...

 _Fuck me_ , Jon thinks, trying to shift his hips, hoping to hide the tent that's threatening to pitch in his pants.

His hair is cut short, close to his head and wavy. Jon wants to run his fingers through it.

 _This is bad_. He's got it bad for his best friend, who doesn't feel the same. Imagine that.

"Go talk to him. You both are making me homicidal." 

Brent, of course. He knows all about the hard-on Jon sports for Patrick, and certainly doesn't mind informing Jon on how stupid he thinks they're both being. 

Jon ignores him, unable to physically shift his eyes off Kaner, who meets his stare. 

Jon can't read his expression, it's all poker face until Kaner motions with his head for Jon to follow him, and heads off in the opposite direction.

Seabs laughs and claps Jon on the back as he follows Kaner out of the ballroom, and down the hallway, toward the bathroom. 

Jonny opens the door to find Kaner leaning against the sink, left foot crossed over his right, and arms folded across his chest. 

When the bathroom door meets the frame, Jon thinks it's the loudest noise he's ever heard. Well, besides his heart beat. 

Neither one of them speaks, and Jon still sees nothing on Patrick's face. He's not sure whether that's a good sign or a bad one. 

Pat takes his weight off the counter and steps forward until the tip of their shoes are almost touching. 

Patrick reaches around Jon to lock the door and then his hands are on him, everywhere they can reach.

Patrick tugs Jon down by his tie and presses his lips to Jon’s. His kiss is hard, frantic almost. 

“Oh my god, I missed you,” Kaner mumbles against Jon’s lips. 

After the surprise wears off Jon runs his hands under Pat’s coat, fisting his shirt at Kaner’s waist and pulls him as close as possible. He’s warm under Jon’s hands. 

Patrick’s right hand finds Jon’s hair. He tugs and Jon moans, unable to help himself. Kaner’s other hand is perched on Jon’s toned hip, fingers digging into his skin. 

They’re both so fucking desperate for any kind of contact. It’s been too long. 

Pat’s hand leaves Jonny’s hair as Kaner settles on his knees. Patrick shoves Jon’s coat out of the way, and with quick hands, has Jonny’s cock out before he realizes exactly what’s about to happen. 

“Fuck, Kaner.”

“I haven’t even got a good grip on you yet.”

Jon shakes his head and fights the need to roll his eyes, except they do anyway when Patrick wraps a strong hand around Jon’s shaft, tugging once and then again before taking the tip into his mouth. 

Patrick wraps his lips around the entire head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, hard, just the way Jonny likes it. 

From above, the back of Jonny’s head falls back against the door, making a distinct _thunk._. 

“Oh, my god.” 

Kaner chuckles around Jon’s dick, making him moan. 

Jon’s hands finally find their grip in Kaner’s hair, guiding himself further into Kaner’s mouth. Kaner knows that Jon has a thing about being in control, so he lets him have it. 

Pat rests his hands on Jon’s hips for balance. The tip of Jon’s dick is touching the back of Pat’s throat for a moment before he pulls back. Pat wraps his tongue around the underside of the head and leans forward, taking as much of Jon as he can without gagging. 

“Gahd damn, Kaner,” Jon breaths out, guiding Pat’s mouth all the way off him. “Let me fuck you.” 

Pat nods and Jon drags him off the floor, turning and pinning him face first against the door. 

Jon helps him out of his suit coat and drops it in a chair that sits to the left of them. Jon reaches around and unzips Kaner, pulling his pants and boxers down all in one tug. 

Jon kicks Kaner’s legs apart and pushes his top half forward a bit. 

“Don’t happen to have any lube on you, eh?”

“Use your spit,” Kaner says, grinding his ass against Jonny’s bare hips, his voice full of unadulterated need. 

Jonny doesn’t think about how unsanitary that shit is and coats his fingers on one hand, spreading Patrick open with the other. 

“C’mon Jon, fuck.”

Jon circles his hole, finally pushing in a single digit, and fuck Patrick’s tight. 

Jonny leans over to press his lips against Kaner’s neck. 

“Relax.” 

Jonny slowly adds more fingers until Patrick is loose enough to take Jon’s dick without it hurting too much. 

Patrick whimpers at the loss of contact when Jon pulls his fingers out. 

Once his dick is coated in his own saliva, he takes his it into his hand and rubs himself against Kaner, teasing him. Kaner tries to push back, eager, but Jon keeps him held in place between his body and the door. 

Jon pushes the tip of his cock inside Patrick, slowly, almost achingly, before pulling back out. 

“Enough with the teasing. _Fuck_ me.” 

Once the tip of Jon’s dick is back inside, he thrust his hips forward and up quickly until flesh hits flesh. 

Kaner lets out a strangled moan, and Jon gives him some time to adjust. 

Kaner nods, silently letting Jon know that it’s okay to move, and so he does. Slowly, at first, but Kaner needs more 

“Harder,” he moans, and Jonny gladly picks up the pace. 

When he’s close, Jon takes Patrick’s dick into his hand and jerks him off, hoping that he can hold off until Patrick comes. 

Jon pulls out almost all the way before pushing in one last time, quick and hard, both of them losing any and all control they were trying to maintain. 

Jon takes a moment to catch his breath and slips out of Patrick, trying to keep from dripping come onto either of their clothes. 

It’s silent as they each clean themselves up, arranging wrinkled clothes and trying to look as unfucked as they can manage. 

It’s not working very well. 

Any and everyone with half a brain can tell what just happened. 

Jonny’s fixing his tie when he hears Kaner quietly say his name. He turns around. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“Being a fuckwad. There was always something about you, but I was afraid of looking too far into it.” 

Jon laughs. “Dude, we’ve both been stupid about this.”

Kaner nods. 

“The guys are gonna give us so much shit.” 

Jon groans. “Ah, fuck. I forgot about them. We should probably head back out.” 

“We good?” 

Jon nods and leans down to kiss Kaner on the forehead before unlocking the door and backing out.

“It’s about damn time you two got your heads out of your asses…” 

Jon closes his eyes and he doesn’t even need to turn around to know that every single team member able to make it to this thing, is standing there. 

Jon distinctly hears Sharpy snicker. “That probably wasn’t the best choice of words, Seabsie.” 

“Fuck off,” Kaner grumbles from his hiding place behind Jonny. It’s times like these when he’s glad he’s the smaller one. 

“Can you imagine? Now that you’re finally fucking, maybe it’ll be a little quieter on the bench without you two bitching at each other all the damn time like a couple of sexually deprived teenagers.” 

Jon smirks because although this is embarrassing as shit, at least it’s out in the open and they don’t have to make a big announcement or anything. And he’s so relieved to finally be able to be himself, without having to hide his feelings from Patrick. 

Kaner steps out from behind Jon and grabs his hand, leading him toward the closest exit, both trying their best to ignore the idiots cheering behind them.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Send <3 to [theheightoffalling](http://theheightoffalling.tumblr.com/)! I will also pass along any praises! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
